I wanted to escape with you
by Flame girl 123
Summary: Cameron, please know, that whatever happened, I wanted to escape with you...
1. Chapter 1

" _Johnny!"_ Cameron screamed in his mind, before he closed his eyes, and the darkness pulled him close.

…

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, as he attached the file to the email, and then typed, Ta-dah, into the subject line, before hitting send, now the truth was out there, and _she_ couldn't do anything about it.

Jonathan straightened up, and removed the flash drive from the side of the computer, he pocketed the drive, and walked out of the small computer cafe.

…

Jordan opened the cryptic email, titled, Ta-dah, on his computer, and all of a sudden he was looking at the missing traffic cam footage from the night Jonathan supposedly murdered the MW, this...this was it, the footage that would clear Johnny.

"Guys...guys, you gotta see this!" Jordan yelled, garnering the attention of both Dina and Gunter, who both came and gathered around his computer.

They all watched the black and white footage in silence, eyes locked on the screen.

"Wha...how...Jordan, that's the missing footage from that night," Dina said, looking at the computer screen in disbelief, "Where...where did it come from?"

"I don't know, somebody just emailed it to me," Jordan answered.

Dina looked at the screen again, and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she silently read the subject line of the email, Ta-dah!

"Was it Cam?" Jordan asked, looking up at both of them.

Dina's eyes went back to the screen, scanning for some clue, if it was Cameron who had somehow sent the email to Jordan, where was he now, and why hadn't he told them what he was doing, he hadn't said anything when he had left the other night, and she knew that if Cameron had crossed MW, he was in real danger.

They had all been so distracted by the traffic cam footage, that they had completely overlooked the few sentences that were typed below, she read them silently to herself, and she frowned in confusion, before looking up at Jordan and Gunter in horror.

"Cameron didn't send that email to Jordan," Dina explained, her eyes flickering back to the screen, and landing on the note.

Gunter and Jordan followed her gaze, and read the note…

 _Here is the missing traffic cam footage from that night, I stole it from MW. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you my plan, and I'm sorry that I left that way, but I had to get MW to think that I trusted her, it was the only way I could get the flash drive. I trust you to get this footage to the FBI, and if Kay hasn't already, please find a way to get Cam out of prision._

"They switched places, do you think that's the plan Johnny was talking about?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, but we've got to call Kay," Dina said, already grabbing her phone from her purse.

…

 _~I'm going home, back to the place where I belong, and where your love has always been enough for me, I'm not running from, no, I think you got me all wrong, I don't regret this life I chose for me, but these places and these faces are getting old, I said these places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home~_

Jonathan smiled to himself, as the song played on the radio, he was going home.

He was driving back to the city, back to his friends, back to his family, that is _if_ they all would forgive him.

" _They won't forgive you, you know…_ a voice inside his head suddenly told him, and for a moment, he thought about turning around...driving as fast and as far away as he could get…

And then suddenly, his memory cast him back to that night…

 _No, what I said was, I don't want to escape with you..._

 _The words...his words...punching Cameron...seeing his brother fall to the floor, lying there unconscious...hurrying to switch their clothes, praying that Cameron wouldn't wake up...he also remembered feeling...anger...anger towards Cam...and, looking back at his brother, wearing that prison uniform, and knowing that a little bit of what had been taken away from him, would be taken away from Cam, he smiled..._

…

Jonathan violently shook his head, and the memory dissolved…he didn't want to think about that night, he just...he needed to get back, to explain everything, he needed to see Cam.

* * *

Hi~I'm back, this is my fourth Deception story, and I hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

Kay put aside the file that she had been looking at and rubbed her eyes, it had been a long night, and they were still no closer to solving this case, beside she was distracted, had been all day, she kept replaying the night that Cameron had left, in her mind…

Looking at her watch, she got up from her desk, she needed to stretch her legs a bit, she was about to leave to go get another cup of coffee, when her phone rang, and looking at the caller ID, she smiled when she saw it was Dina.

"Hey, Dina...umm...no, I haven't gone to see Johnathan, I was planning on going tomorrow, maybe Cameron told him something about…"

"Kay...listen to me, that...that wasn't Cameron who left that night, it...it was Jonathan," Dina said.

Kay almost dropped the phone, she felt like she had just been punched in the stomach, and she stumbled backwards a little, bracing herself on the edge of her desk.

It had been Jonathan that night, she remembered his eyes, his stormy blue eyes had seemed to hold a sadness, a regret behind them, and he had looked at her with this far off look, like he was remembering something, she had wanted him to stay, but she understood why, if he couldn't, she had just...she wanted him to promise her that she'd see him again…

" _Just promise me that I'll see you again…_

And he had broken her heart, when he walked out…

" _No more promises…_

Only it hadn't been Cameron, it had been Jonathan.

"Kay, are you still there," Dina asked, after Kay had been silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm still here," Kay answered, shaking her head, dissolving the hurtful memory.

Dina was saying something else about an email and missing traffic cam footage, and coming by with Jordan and Gunter, so that they could figure out what to do next, but Kay wasn't really listening at this point.

…

"Yeah, Dina, I'm here," Kay spoke into her phone, as she drove her car into the visitors' parking lot, at the prison.

She turned the engine off, and took her keys in her hand. Her hand froze on the door handle, and she took a deep breath and let it go, before she opened the door.

The footage that Jonathan had sent to Jordan, the night before, had been verified as being the missing traffic cam footage from that night, and the DA had processed the paperwork for Jonathan's release, and sent it over. Now the only thing left to do was to get Cameron out.

 **...**

"Agent Daniels, we received the release papers for Jonathan Black, and we were notified about Mr. Black's brother," the warden said, from behind his desk, clearly he was not too happy that such a deception had taken place in his prison.

Kay studied the man's face, his expression was hard, but there was something that he was not telling her, she still hadn't seen Cameron, see had expected him to be in the warden's office.

"Where's Cameron," she asked, she was trying to be professional, but her eyes were already starting to well up with tears...

The warden leaned forward in his chair, and Kay waited for him to speak.

…

Back at the Archive, Dina was sitting on the couch with Mike, she was looking at her phone, wondering why Kay hadn't called yet, Jordan was sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the city, the crowds, nothing in particular, and Gunter was pacing back and forth.

"Why hasn't Kay called yet," Dina asked, looking down at her phone.

Then, as if on cue, Dina's phone rang, it was Kay.

"Kay...wait...what...of...of course, we'll meet you there…"

Dina ended the call with Kay, and looked over at Mike, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Cameron was transferred to Manhattan Mercy Hospital this morning," she told him.

And with that, Mike was up from the couch in a flash, grabbing his keys from the table beside the door, and saying…

"I'll drive…"

* * *

~And there you have it~chapter 2~hope you like it~

Gee, I hope Cameron's okay~


	3. Chapter 3

" _Where ya going, Black?"_

Cameron, pretending to be Jonathan, just for a little while longer, until he could call Kay, ignored the inmate, whose name was Jacob Rileys, and tried to walk on by, only Jacob grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

Cameron's vision blurred, right before he felt a sharp pain in his side, and crumbled to the floor, like a rag doll.

 _"See ya around, Black,"_ Jacob hissed in Cameron's ear, as he dropped the bloodied shard of broken glass.

…

Kay entered Cameron's hospital room, the lights had been dimmed, and she heard the steady, rhythmic beeping of Cameron's heart monitor, and she smiled to herself at the comforting sound, knowing that he was still with them, that she hadn't lost him, that she still had time…

Luckily, the guards had found Cameron pretty quickly, and applied pressure to his wound. The prison had been notified by the DA's office, earlier that morning, about the switch, and the guards were on their way to get Cameron, when they found him, he had been immediately transferred to Manhattan Mercy Hospital.

Cameron was sleeping, and the doctor had told Kay that he would probably sleep for the next couple of hours.

Kay was sitting beside Cameron's hospital bed, gently running her fingers through his messy brown hair, when the door opened, and a young nurse, with long brown hair, walked in.

"He'll be asleep for a few more hours, why don't you go get something to eat," she suggested.

Kay got up from her chair, and stretched, "I'll be right back, I promise," she whispered to Cameron.

As she walked down the hallway, Kay decided that she wasn't really hungry, but that she could use a cup of coffee.

"Kay, darling…"

Dina rushed over, and gave Kay a warm hug.

Mike came up, and handed Kay a coffee, "Thought you could use this."

"Thanks," Kay said, smiling, as she took the coffee from Mike.

She then gestured over to five empty chairs, and they all sat down.

"How's Cameron?" Jordan asked, as he sat down, looking up at Kay expectedly.

"His surgery went well, he's sleeping now," Kay told them.

"What happened?" Dina asked.

Kay took a deep breath and let it go, to somewhat steady herself, she had known that she would have to tell them, but she _hated_ thinking about it...about Cameron being hurt...and lying there bleeding, before the guards had found him.

"Cameron was stabbed with a broken piece of glass, when...when the guards found him, he was bleeding pretty bad," Kay explained, her eyes were sparkling with tears.

Dina reached into her purse, and grabbed a pack of tissues, and handed them to Kay.

Kay smiled at her friend, "Thanks," she said, as she took out a tissue, and dapped the tears from her eyes.

Dina smiled back at her friend, "Kay, Cameron's going to be okay," she said, reaching over and giving Kay's hand a little squeeze.

"I know, it's just...earlier, when I was sitting with Cameron, he was talking in his sleep, and...and he said Johnny's name."

 **…**

Jonathan sat at the counter of the small diner.

"Top ya off there," a middle aged waitress, with short, curly blonde hair, asked, as she came by with a coffee pot.

Jonathan just politely shook his head, he had barely even touched his coffee.

He just...he had to get home...he had to tell Cam…

Jonathan shook his head, and got up from the bar stool. He took out a couple of bills from his, well, Cameron's wallet, and tossed them on the counter by his half-drunk coffee.

He left the diner, and got back in his car, he paused for a moment, wondering if he really should go back, or if he should just turn around and drive as fast and as far away from...everything as he could get, but then he shook his head, and turned the keys.

There was just so much he needed to say...needed to make right...so, he was going home.

* * *

~Well, there you have it, chapter 3~hope you it~Tell me what you think so far~I love reading everyone's reviews~


	4. Chapter 4

Teary eyed, Dina turned the key, and opened the door of the Archive. She reached up, and flipped the light switch.

Cameron had woken up earlier that morning, and asked her if she could go get him some of his clothes. She had said yes…

"Of course, darling…" Dina said, smiling down at Cameron, as he drifted back to sleep. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead, before she grabbed her jacket from the back of the recliner she'd been sitting in, and her purse. She turned around to Gunter and Jordan.

"You're in charge while I'm gone, so if Cameron wakes up, don't let him sweet talk you two into helping him out of that bed," she warned them.

 **…**

Dina draped her jacket over the back of the couch, and was about to head to Cameron's room, to get a pair of sweatpants, a t shirt, and his favorite black hoodie, when her phone rang, breaking through the silence, and she jumped. She grabbed her phone from her purse, and looked at the caller ID, it was Kay.

"Hi, Kay," Dina greeted.

There had been a break in the case that she and Mike had been working on, so they had had to go into work. Kay hadn't wanted to leave Cameron, especially since he had spiked a high fever in the middle of the night, but Dina had assured her that she, Jordan, and Gunter, had everything under control.

"Umm...Cameron woke up for a few minutes and he asked me to come back to the Archive to get him some of his own clothes...yeah, well, you're probably right, but don't worry, Kay, I left Gunter and Jordan in charge, and they won't let him out of their sight...Gunter'll strap Cameron to that hospital bed, if he has to," Dina told her.

Still talking to Kay on her phone, Dina made her way to Cameron's room, and found a duffle bag in the closet, she found a pair of sweatpants and Cameron's hoodie, in the drawer. She folded them, and a white t shirt in the duffle bag, and left Cameron's room, turning off the light that she had turned on.

Kay asked how Cameron's fever was, and Dina told her that his fever had come down a little, but that it was still higher than his doctor would have liked.

"Well, I better get back, yes, I'll tell Cameron…" Dina said.

Just as she ended the call with Kay, she heard the door to the Archive open, and the sound of footfalls in the hallway.

"Anybody here," a familiar voice called out.

Dina came from around the corner…

"Johnny," she asked, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Dina...where is everyone," Jonathan asked, then he noticed the duffle bag she was holding, and seeing the look on her face, he asked…

" _Where's Cameron…"_

When Dina didn't answer him right away, Jonathan took a few steps towards her, and asked again…

" _Where's my brother…"_

 **…**

Jonathan listened to the rhythmic beeping of Cameron's heart monitor, he had pulled the recliner up close to Cameron's hospital bed, he wanted to be as close to his brother has he could get.

Cameron was sleeping, and Jonathan was flipping through an astrology magazine, when all of a sudden, he heard a soft whimper from Cameron, and in a flash he was at his brother's side…

" _No...no…no…"_

Jonathan reached out, realizing that his brother was in the dark grasps of a nightmare, he remembered that when they were younger, Cameron would have terrible nightmares of being left alone, in the dark.

" _Johnny, where...where are you?"_

" _Cameron, wake up…"_

Jonathan smiled, as Cameron began to calm down, and his eyes slowly fluttered open.

" _Johnny…?"_

"Huh, I think that's the first time you've listened to me," Jonathan joked.

Pretty soon, Cameron's nurse came in to take Cameron's vitals, and she smiled when she saw that he was awake.

Jonathan decided to go find Dina, Jordan, and Gunter, and tell them that Cameron was awake. But he froze at the door, his hand hovering just inches from the door handle, remembering the last time that he had left Cameron, and he turned around, to see his brother already drifting back to sleep.

 **...**

Jonathan walked down the hallway of the hospital, he saw Dina, Jordan, and Gunter, sitting in the waiting area, and he went over, just catching the last half of Dina and Gunter's conversation.

"He's Cameron's brother, Gunter," Dina was saying, and Jonathan could tell that she was trying hard not to raise her voice.

The older man just let out a huff, as he walked off, past Johnny, Jordan quickly jumped up and followed him.

"Wow, do you think Gunter and Jordan will _ever_ talk to me again," Jonathan asked, looking after the two as they disappeared down the hall.

"Sure they will, just give them some time," Dina told him, then she got an alarmed look on her face, and she asked, "Wait...what are you doing out here, why...why aren't you with Cameron?"

"Everything's fine, D, Cameron woke up a few minutes ago, and the nurse is in with him now," Jonathan explained.

Just then, the lights flickered and a half second later the hospital was plunged into darkness, and then five seconds later, the lights sparked back to life.

For a moment, things seemed to freeze, before the hospital erupted into chaos. Jonathan and Dina both looked at each other, before running down the hallway, past nurses, running to patients rooms, Jonathan couldn't explain it, but something about this just didn't feel right.

They reached Cameron's room, Jonathan threw the door open, and froze at the scene in front of him, he rushed into the room, and knelt down beside Cameron's nurse, who had been knocked out with some sort of knockout gas, he lifted her up and set her in the recliner.

Jonathan looked up, hearing Dina come into the room…

"Wha...what happened, where...where's Cameron?"

Jonathan looked over at his brother's empty hospital bed.

" _She_ took him."

* * *

~Okay...what did you think~


	5. Chapter 5

Kay lost her balance, and stumbled backwards, she reached out behind her and felt the edge of her desk, and holding onto it for dear life, she steadied herself.

The next few minutes were a blur, Kay didn't know how long she had been sitting there, just staring, when the door opened, and Dina walked in. Kay looked up at her friend, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Kay," Dina said, as she rushed in and gave her friend a hug.

"Was it MW," Kay asked, she wiped away the tears from her cheeks, and grabbed a kleenex from the tissue box on her desk, and dapped the yet unfallen tears from her eyes, she couldn't fall apart, not now, Cameron needed her.

"Yes, we...we think so, we think she waited until Jonathan left, and then she somehow caused the power to go out in the hospital, just long enough for her to get Cameron out," Dina explained.

"Do we...wait a minute, Jonathan…" Kay asked.

Dina explained to Kay that Jonathan had come to the Archive, looking for Cameron, and that she had told Jonathan what had happened to Cameron.

…

Meanwhile, the security footage from Manhattan Mercy had come in, and Jordan was combing through it, with Jonathan anxiously looking over his shoulder, for any clue as to how MW was able to take Cameron.

There had been a security camera mounted on the wall, pointed along the hallway that Cameron's room was down, so Deakins had requested that the footage be sent over.

There wasn't a clear view of Cameron's hospital room, but perhaps they could catch a glimpse of MW, all though Jonathan doubted it, MW was careful, and never let herself be seen unless she wanted to be.

…

Kay, having wiped away the tears from her cheeks, took a deep breath and let it go, before pushing the door open and walking into the room. Deakins looked up at her when she came in.

Kay waved off the silent question, saying, "I'm fine."

Sending an angry glare in Jonathan's direction, she walked over and placed her hand on Jordan's shoulder, and looked at the footage on the computer screen.

"Found anything…?"

"No...nothing," Jordan said, without looking up, "Wait...wait a minute, he said, suddenly seeing something.

"What…?" Kay asked, looking at Jordan, and then back at the screen.

Jordan pushed a few buttons, rewinding the footage back a few frames, and then freezing it.

"Look," he said, pointing at the frozen image on his computer screen, they all looked, and saw a janitor, pushing a laundry cart.

"Okay, now look," Jordan said, advancing the footage forward by one frame.

Kay looked at the frozen image, for a few moments, and then gasped, because on the screen, looking right up at the security camera, was the MW, smiling, as if she were taunting them, letting them know that she had Cameron.

Suddenly, Jonathan's phone rang, he dug it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID, it said unknown, but he knew it was _her._

"What do you want?" Jonathan demanded of the woman on the other end of the call.

"Oohh, sooo angry," MW teased, and then the tone in her voice changed, "Jonathan, you know, you really shouldn't have left," she said.

"Where's Cameron…?" Jonathan demanded.

"Now, Jonathan, you took something from me, so it seemed only fair that I take something from you...now...you just give me the map, let me get on a plane, and let me disappear...and I'll tell you where Cameron is…"

And with that, MW ended the call.

Jonathan could feel his anger rising, and he threw his phone across the room.

"This is all my fault…"

"You're damn right it's all your fault," Gunter said, as he stood up from his chair.

"Gunter!" Dina exclaimed, as she glared at the older man.

Gunter just looked at Dina, his expression a mixture of hurt and anger, before he let out a huff and he stormed out of the room.

Jonathan just looked at the door, and then he looked back at Dina, his eyes were already starting to well up with tears, Jonathan hated it when other people saw him cry, but right now, at this moment, he really didn't care, his brother was gone, and it _was_ all his fault.

"I thought I could protect Cameron from her," Jonathan said, before slumping down in a chair.

Kay walked over, and placed her hand on Jonathan's shoulder, she was still beyond mad at him for what he did to Cameron, but she could also see just how sorry he was for everything that had happened.

"We'll get him back, Jonathan," Kay said, and there was determination in her voice.

They would get Cameron back.

MW wasn't going to win this time.

...


	6. Chapter 6

Mystery Woman walked into the dark room, and slid her hand along the wall until she found the light switch, she flipped it, immediately flooding the room with light. There was nothing more in the room but an old dresser, with a mirror sitting on it. She ran a finger through the layer of dust, which had gathered atop the old dresser, and she looked in the mirror at her reflection, before she turned her attention toward the twin bed in the corner of the room.

A small whimper escaped Cameron's lips, as he was caught in the grasps of a restless sleep, his fever was getting higher.

She walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed, beside Cameron.

"Shh...shh...shh...it's almost over," MW soothed, as she ran her fingers through Cameron's messy brown hair, "Just as long as your brother gives me what I want."

 **…**

The sun was just beginning to come up, flooding the New York skyline with light. It was still drizzling lightly, and Jonathan took another sip of his coffee.

Mystery Woman had called Jonathan and told him to meet her, and to come alone, and that as soon as she had what she wanted, she would tell him where Cameron was.

Jonathan took his phone out of his pocket, and checked the time, just as he heard the sound of tires against gravel, and he looked up.

The car door opened, and MW walked out, and a tiny smile crossed her face when she saw Jonathan.

"Jonathan, it's so nice to see you again," she said.

"Yeah, well, sorry if I can't say the same about you," Jonathan said, as he gave her the map.

"Thank you, Jonathan." Mystery Woman said, smiling slightly, and a slight blush graced her cheeks, as she took the map from him.

She started to walk away, but then she turned around, and asked, "Do you ever wonder why it was so easy for you to leave Cameron behind, I think it was because, deep down, you always resented him, for taking your life, as children he was always the one in the spotlight, while you were always cast in the shadows, always on the outskirts of _his_ life, and _you_ wanted to escape."

Jonathan looked at her for a moment, "But I came back."

"Yes, you did," MW said, and she gave a light chuckle, "Because he's your brother, but _I_ know you, Jonathan, we're the same, you and I…"

"Look lady, I don't know what kind of fantasy life you've build there, but we are nothing alike!" Jonathan snapped.

"Ooh, so are you telling me that sometimes, when you and Cameron were growing up, him, getting all of the attention, all of the praise, while you... _you_ were always banished to the shadows, no one could even know who you were, are you saying that you never once wished that your brother would just disappear, so that you could finally be free...of him...of his life...of having to pretend to be The Amazing Cameron Black…"

Jonathan looked down at the ground for a moment, there had been times when he was younger, and even now, that he had resented Cameron, resented the fact that their father had _chosen_ Cameron, instead of him...that he had always had to play the part of The Disappearing Boy...but as the years had gone by, Jonathan had come to realize something, that, growing up, Cameron's life had't been all cupcakes and lollipops...because being the kid in the spotlight meant that Sebastian would make Cameron practice a magic trick until he could do it perfectly, Cameron had hardly ever gotten to go out to the park, or to the movies, so growing up, he had never really had any friends, except for Johnny.

"No," Jonathan shook his head, "That's where you're wrong, Cameron never took my life... and I never should have left him,...because that just made it that much easier for you to get to him...that night, I should have just let him break me out, instead of escaping with you…" Jonathan said, anger edging into his voice.

Mystery Woman looked at Jonathan, and she was wearing a slightly hurt expression, and a few tears clouded her vision, but she quickly blinked them away, and turned to leave…

"You know, in our short time together, you...you never told me your name," Jonathan began…

"So...you want to know my name…?" MW asked, turning around.

"Nah," Jonathan said, waving his hand, "But I do remember you telling me, when you and your mother were in New York, when you were a little girl...and _you_ felt lonely, cast in the shadows," Jonathan said, using MW's own words, "and you ran away...spent hours walking...just looking up at the buildings, you said they looked so pretty in the snow, and then you came upon this old, run-down house, and you said, it looked lonely to you, so you went inside...you told me that you spent hours, just exploring, and you told me that was one of your happiest memories…"

Mystery Woman was lost in the memory that Johnny was taking her back to, when her phone rang, bringing her back to the rainy reality of this day.

As she answered her phone, she missed the tiny smirk that Jonathan was wearing.

"WHAT, h...how is that possible…?" MW shouted into her phone, then she turned back towards Jonathan, slowly lowering her phone.

"Bad news?"

"Cameron's gone, my guards were knocked out, how...how did you find him?" MW asked.

"You know, you've always been so careful...never letting anyone get too close to you...never even letting anyone know your name, but...you made the mistake of telling me about that memory...and then telling me where the house was...yeah, granted you didn't think it was still standing, at the time, but I knew that if it was still standing, you'd take Cameron there," Jonathan explained.

"What made you so sure that I would take Cameron there?" MW asked, and with that question, she knew it was over, Jonathan had always been her achilles heel.

"...you couldn't have moved Cameron that far, and the house is just outside the city...it was perfect…" Jonathan explained.

Jonathan was about to walk away, but then he turned back towards MW, and tossed her the coin, the one that she had given him so long ago, "It's over, I win," he said, cooly, leaving MW standing there, in the rain.

He walked back towards the black van, and said, _"She's all yours..."_ he spoke into the earpiece that he was wearing.

Just then, Kay and Mike, who had been listening, jumped out from the van and ran towards MW, their guns pointed at her, and Johnny let out a little sigh of relief as he looked back, and saw Kay tighten the handcuffs around MW's wrists.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter? Sorry it took a while to update, honestly, I didn't know if I was even going to continue this story.


	7. Chapter 7

" _Johnny…"_

Jonathan shook awake from the grasps of the nightmare he was having…

Kay looked up, and gave Jonathan a look of concern, as she watched him as he straightened up in the recliner, and began flipping through the astronomy magazine, which had fallen into his lap, again.

Cameron was still caught in a restless sleep, his fever was down slightly, and the infection was clearing up, which was a good sign, the doctor had explained that if Cameron's fever didn't spike to a dangerous level in the next few hours, he could be discharged.

Kay's brown eyes flickered back down to Cameron, and her heart broke, she felt the heat radiating, as she ran her fingers through his messy brown hair, and caressed his cheek.

Suddenly, Cameron began to stir, and a small whimper escaped his lips, as his eyes fluttered open, he smiled when he saw Kay…

"Hey, beautiful..." he managed to whisper.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Kay whispered back, still caressing his cheek, then she looked over at Johnny, and a slight pink hue graced her own cheeks.

Cameron turned his head to the side, on his pillow, and he smiled when he saw Johnny, standing beside his bed, on the other side.

"Johnny...you're here," Cameron whispered, and he reached his hand out to his brother.

Jonathan placed his hand atop his brother's, "I'm sorry, Cam, I'm so sorry," his voice cracked with emotion, as he reached over the bed railing, and wrapped his brother in a tight hug, made a little bit awkward by the wires from the heart monitor and the IVs that Cameron was hooked up to.

Kay quietly watched the two brothers' loving reunion, for a moment, before she gathered up her jacket and purse, from the back of the chair that she had been sitting in, and quietly slipped out into the hallway. She grabbed a kleenex from her purse, and dapped a few tears from her eyes, before walking down the hallway to the waiting area.

…

Dina was sitting in the waiting area, flipping through a gardening magazine, and trying to ignore the growing kink in her back, finally deciding she needed to stand up and stretch. Mike and Jordan had gone down to the cafeteria, to get some coffee, and Gunter was pacing.

"Gunter, would you please sit down...Kay promised that she'd come tell us when Cameron wakes up…" Dina told the older man.

"Well, he's awake," Kay said, surprising both of them.

"Cam's awake?" Jordan asked, when he and Mike came back.

"How is he?" Mike asked, as he handed Kay a coffee.

"Better...Jonathan's with him…" Kay told them.

…

Jonathan didn't ever want to let go of his brother, again, but when he felt Cam slightly fall back, he pulled away from the hug, and Cameron fell back against his pillow.

"You're tired," Jonathan knew that even though Cameron was almost ready to go home, he was still recovering from a stab wound, and a life threatening fever, "We'll talk later," Jonathan said.

Even though Cameron _was_ exhausted, he wanted to talk to Jonathan...needed to talk to Jonathan, so he blinked a few times, forcing his eyes to stay open, and looked over at Johnny, who had sat back down in the recliner, and was flipping through his astronomy magazine.

Cameron smiled to himself, he knew that Johnny had always loved the stars…

"Johnny," Cameron whispered, and Jonathan looked up, "you don't have to be sorry, I understand."

Jonathan just looked at Cameron...because this was just like his brother, to not be angry, to...just let him off the hook, well, not this time, Johnny needed to say this...

"Cam, yes I do, it...it was because I left you, that _she_ was able to get to you, to kidnap you, _again."_

"Jon…" Cam began, but Johnny cut him off...he needed to say this...

"No, Cam, don't do that, don't say you understand, because y...you could have died, because of _me_...I could have lost you, without telling you," Jonathan's voice cracked with emotion, and the tears began rolling down his cheeks, but he didn't care, "I...I had a plan, well, sort of...I...I just knew that I couldn't let you break me out...I couldn't let you throw away the rest of your life and be a fugitive, on the run with with me...all because of...no, I brought _her_ into our lives, so I needed to be the one to fix it, but Cam...what I said to you...I didn't mean it…"

His next words, he wanted to make absolutely sure that Cameron heard them...really heard them, so he walked over to Cameron's bedside, and looked his brother straight in the eyes,

" _I wanted to escape with you…"_


End file.
